Retrospectiva
by Puella3Aeterna
Summary: Porque a veces se trata de escapar del futuro, dejado atras el presente con el pasado. Pero nunca se evade el Destino.
1. una noche de soledad

**Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de su autor (Naoko Takeuchi), y solo son usados para fines no lucrativos. La trama es mía.**

**Retrospectiva: **adj. Que se refiere a un tiempo pasado.

_Porque todos, a lo largo del camino empezamos llevando una carga, dependiendo de la importancia que le demos, nuestra carga pueden ser recuerdos buenos y hermosos, o malos, y trágicos,_

**Prologo**

Ella se alejaba de aquel cuerpo que, dormido bajo las sabanas, no sabia que sucedería.

Sacaba una maleta ya lista, y esperaba con impaciencia y tristeza a la vez. El taxi que la alejaría del que dormía en la otra habitación. Su figura se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche. En la ventana de aquel departamento, testigo de su amor, los encuentros, y las tardes de invierno con la taza de chocolate y la compañía de su amado

Mientras recordaba, su mirada chocó con la luna, la única testigo de ese momento y una lágrima surcó su rostro.

Un auto se acercaba al pie del edificio, ella, con la mirada, se despedía de su anexo. Cerró la puerta y se dirigía al ascensor, mientras recordaba esas palabras que la marcarían de ahí en adelante.

-_el virus que desapareció, o eso creímos, ha surgido de nuevo, y ahora, es mucho mas resistente a los antibióticos, lo siento, pero ya no podemos maneja el asunto, aunque su enfermedad es incurable, es inmanejable.- la voz del doctor se hacia eco en la cabeza. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de repente, haciéndola saltar de sorpresa._

Un -_lo siento, Darien_- y una ultima mirada hacia la ventana, ella se despedía. El suave sonido del motor del taxi se fue desapareciendo a medida de que se alejaba.

Hola, creo que casi he estado casi 3 o 5 meses en este Website, me presento soy mollykfever, y me gusta los animes, (no hay excepciones).

Si les gusto mi prologo, porque soy bien maniática, y es mi primer fanfic, que lo escribo a computadora. Y recién es el primer publicado. Dejen comentarios si les gusto y lo que no les gusto, (me ayudaría bastante, muchísimo, para mejorar, ya que soy una aficionada)

-- que loca, si lo soy.

_Actualización: Hola, soy MollyKFever, y han pasado cuatro años y un mes (y algo más) desde que publique este prologo. Me da cierta vergüenza decirlo pero me tomo tiempo volver a conectarme con este fanfict ya que lo escribi a puño y letra durante la adolescencia… situación que ya no vivo. Así que no lo saben pero al volver a reescribirlo a puño y letra, he dirigido la trama en otros aspectos a lo que originalmente lo había planeado._


	2. Seis meses

_Seis meses después_

Con la mañana húmeda, sus ojos se abriendo, dando un _"bienvenido, nuevo día"_. El cielo azul que se funde en sus ojos. El sonido lejano del mar que le arrulla, va despertándole poco a poco.

-¿Cómo estas?

La fémina a su costado es tan distinta a ella. Es una chica, una adolescente, voluntaria en el hospital. La encuentras bastante irreal. Niñas así no se encuentra tan fácil. Físicamente es tan flaca como un muchacho. Su cara ovalada, de piel pálida. Se llama Evangeline, el cabello color castaño oscuro, tan bonito que jamás haya podido ver.

-Nada mal

Es tu respuesta, en general. Tienes 18 años, hace un buen tiempo, jamás te podrías imaginar que tu aspecto saludable y envidiable ocultaría a largo plazo un terrible secreto. Evey trae un ramo de lirios en la mano izquierda mientras un libro, el mismo de siempre, es sujetado con la mano derecha. Se acerca a la mesa circular que se encuentra cerca a la ventana. Los lirios significaban algo para Evey, esta niña te recordaba a alguien, cada día parecías conocerla más.

-¿un gran día?

Tu voz está rasposa, casi apagada. Ella se aleja de la mesa, confirmando si el ramo se encuentra perfectamente decorado en el florero.

-es algo relativo

Después de dos meses en la soledad d un nuevo país. Tratando de salvar lo poco que quedaba de una vida que deseaba. Ya no había personas que interesara por ella. Evey toma asiento en la mecedora, a escasos pasos de la ventana, con el libro de pasta dura color rojo cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿de que se trata?

Preguntas mientras te estiras sobre la cama, se escuchan como tus extremidades se desestresan con uno tronados.

-poesía universal

Ella contesta amablemente, le haz visto con ese libro desde la primera vez que la conociste, sonriendo con timidez, con los pantalones anchos que le cubre las piernas y parece sobrarle por mucho.

-si quieres te dejo el libro.

Ella siempre cede sus cosas. Quita la mirada de la página, para dirigirla al reloj de pulsera que saca del bolsillo.

-once en punto, voy a la cafetería. ¿Quieres algo?

-no, leeré algo de tu libro mientras vas.

Ella te alcanza el libro. Sonríe, ves que tiene una bolsa de tela cruzando el mueble. Saca dinero de la bolsa y desaparece por el pasillo.

Miras el libro por el exterior, es grande, pesado. Una brisa marina entra por la ventana, meciendo los lirios blancos, miras con atención como dejan de moverse poco a poco. Abres el libro con la presencia de un boleto de autobús viejo, amarillento, como separador de páginas. Diriges los ojos a la cara del frente. La hoja es suave al tacto, a pesar de ser antiguo, el libro es fino. Encuentras un poema no tan largo cubre menos de media pagina, saltas las palabras hasta que encuentras:

_[…]_

_El lirio de un día,  
es mucho más hermoso en primavera,  
aunque esa noche desfallezca y muera,  
fue planta y flor de luz.  
[…]_

Tus ojos buscan de nuevo los lirios en el florero, con una de ellas enfocando hacia su rostro directamente. "vida breve" suena en tus labios, en un choque de querer y evitar decirlo. Un nuevo viento con olor a sal hace bailar a los lirios. Las hojas del libro corrieron, buscando un nuevo señuelo que los separara, dejando el boleto sin ver la página.

-…Nada

Ella vuelve segundos después con el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Cuando lo deja suelto, los rizos de su cabellera salen disparados en distintas direcciones, dándole un aire de "electro shock", según sus propias palabras.

-te traje una manzana, y unas rebanadas de kiwi.

-gracias

En los cuatro meses desde que estabas internada, habías olvidado el dulce de la fruta, recordaba las fresas y el chocolate pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Saboreas las frutas con algunas interrogativas en la cabeza. Evey desaparece tras la cubierta del libro

-Serena, ¿Por qué siempre estás sola?

Giras la cabeza. Usualmente ella no la miraba directamente, ni interrumpía su lectura, ni cuando, al parecer, le tomaban prácticas en la escuela. Ahora ella tenia la mirada sobre ella, el libro estaba en la misma postura, pero mas adelante.

-no tengo amigos ni familia.

Quería que volviera a su lectura, haciéndole una compañía silenciosa. En cambio no había forma de no sentirse intimidada por aquellos ojos verdes. Hermosos e intimidante. Serena juega con sus manos.

-dentro de poco, deberé regresar a casa. me preocupa dejarte sola.

Pensaba que no le iba entristecer, pero su expresión de mirarla y volver la atención al techo fue algo que le desconcertaba.

-pensé que eras voluntaria.

-lo soy, mientras estudiaba en intercambio. Cumpliré un años aquí. Dos de intercambio. Quería traer unas flores a Ben Jonson.

-tú... ¿perdiste a alguien?

-solo a mi familia, en accidente de auto.

- pero, tienes 16 años...

-oh! gracias, pero tengo 22, un año mas y terminaré mis estudios de arqueología.

Verla sonreir de un lado. la vista parecia engañarte esta muchacha pálida y delgada, estaba terminando la universidad. con sus pantalones y sus ropas que parecían tragársela con cada paso que daba.

-Ben Jonson era un poeta.

-Eso me parecía, este libro contiene una poema suyo.

Aquel humor que parecía tan obvio y a la vez interesante. Evey se inclino en su asiento el sillón crema se la iba a devorar de nuevo.

-Serena, debes volver a casa.

-O-

Despierta de madrugada, lo último que recuerdas eran los ojos de Evey sobre ti. Hipnotizándote a volver a casa. Estas cansada, el tratamiento parece dar resultado. En la soledad de tu casa tu madre se quedaba despierta, y te diste cuenta, cuando la realidad te golpeo en un segundo, cuando todo había acabado.

-volver

¿Que transmitirían sus ojos? ¿Salud? Antes estaba actuando tan bien que ni se había dado cuenta, y autoengañandose de que todos eran falsos, porque jamás se preguntaba por ella. En el sueño Evey, su "enfermera" voluntaria personal, era de otro país. Podía ir con ella, a empezar.

-O-

_Cinco meses y veintisiete días antes._

Sentados en la sala, en aquel departamento, Amy, Mina Raye y Lita ensimismadas viendo puntos fijos sin poner atención mas que en sus pensamientos. Darien lidiaba con ese ambiente. Para él, era una angustia que no debía servir. Suspiró con cansancio.

-fue en la madrugada, no sé por qué

-pero no recuerdas nada, ¿alguna pelea?

-no, anoche fue muy tranquilo, pero se fue dejando los anillos al costado de su llavero. Era como abandonar todo.

-quizás se siente muy presionada

Darien y Raye, respondía y preguntaba respectivamente. Pero mas parecía una conversación consigo mismo… sólo para llenar el silencio de la sala.

-mientras más demoran en casarse, mayor estragos habrá en la tierra; cuanta mayor gravedad...

-va a ser mas difícil de reparar para el reino lunar.

Luna tenía un dejo de preocupación, no solo por el futuro del reino, intuía del problema que podía ser la causa de su desaparición. Solo quería encontrarla, no solo porque era su deber, si no por quererla.

-piensas que se pudo arrepentir...

-si pudiera haber confiado en mi

-¿y el prisma lunar?

Amy interrumpió, presintiendo poder encontrarla, al fin y al cabo eran amigas.

-Lo dejó todo. Cuando se mudo, traía esta caja con recelo hoy le encontré tal como estaba, en el mismo lugar donde lo guardó.

-no quiere ser encontrada.

Fue como si Lita sentenciará. Ella lo veía claro. Mina dejo ver el portarretrato cercano al sillón.

-Acaba de pasar unas cuantas horas. Quizás se haya ido de farra. Unas 24 horas sin ser correcta, no le vendría mal

-es posible que exageremos, se ha sentido tensionada. No vamos a llamar a la policía con unas fotos en Hooters

El aire que se respiraba era prometedor, cada uno, muy en el fondo, buscaba y rezaba de que aquella personas tan especial volviese.

Con ella, todo se sentía como en hogar.


End file.
